Ambulance (1977)
This article concerns the 1977 ambulance casting, first released in the1978 model year. You may be looking for a different ambulance casting. The Ambulance (1977) (also listed as 1978 or 1979 in various sources, and listed as "Chevy Ambulance" in 1999 to distinguish it from the "Ford Ambulance" in that year's line up) is actually two very similar castings. The first casting (41-C) was released for 1978 (with a 1977 copyright), and was retired in 1981 or 1982. The second casting (25-E) was released in 1983, with minor variations in the base, and appeared steadily in the Superfast 1-75 lineup through 1991. This second casting retains the 1977 copyright date, and has continued to appear sporadically since then, sometimes only in multi-packs. Taken together, the castings reflect important changes at Matchbox and in ambulance design. The castings have also seen use by third-party customizers, both due to their realistic depiction of an emergency vehicle, and for the large flat areas on the casting, which readily take customizers' stickers or paint. This article concerns those versions of this vehicle released directly by Matchbox. Background Casting The Ambulance (1977) casting has spanned many of the Matchbox company's changes, being originally cast in England, then later in Hong Kong, Macau and China as the company's fortunes varied. This model's construction is noteworthy for using only a single rivet, at the front, to hold it together; the rear is held together by a tongue (in the base) fitting into a slot in the body. This construction allows the rear doors to open onto an unobstructed patient compartment. The interior does not extend to the driver's compartment, however; its absence there is hidden by frosted windows. The decoration of this casting deserves comment for both its nature and its content. The earliest versions of the casting feature stickers, while later versions, reflecting the advance of technology, feature painted-on details. For content, note the addition of "Dial 911" in later editions of this casting. When the Ambulance was first released, each community had a different phone number for its ambulance service. Once universal access numbers were developed (911 in the United States, 112 in parts of Europe, etc) these numbers began to appear on real emergency vehicles, and on the Matchbox vehicles, like this one, that represented them. It is also curious that, in an era when Matchbox assigned numbers to a model for the life of that model's run (instead of changing the number every year, as is the current practice), the 1977 ambulance has borne two numbers. When the casting was released, in 1978, it was number 41. It disappeared from the 1-75 collection for 1982, but on its return the following year, it was number 25. This change occurred at or about the same time that the switch was made from stickers to painted-on details. Changing role of the ambulance The casting also reflects what was, at the time of its initial release, a changing understanding of the role of the ambulance. Ambulance crews before the late 1970s were only concerned with rapidly transporting the patient to a hospital, where medical treatment would begin. Advances in medicine now allowed treatment to begin on scene, and to be continued in the ambulance. The low-roofed, hearse-like ambulances of the past were too cramped for medical care, and had been legislated out of existence in some countries toward the late 1970's, so new ambulance designs based on truck frames, such as that seen in this casting, were the result. Television shows in some countries like Emergency! popularized this new Emergency Medical Service, and it was natural for Matchbox to cater to the demand for modern ambulances. This is an early version of the modern ambulance, though. Like many ambulances of the late 1970s and early 1980s, its only emergency lights are a pair of round beacons on the roof. Later ambulances, and many later Matchbox ambulances, would also feature emergency lights on the front, sides, and rear of the patient compartment, on the front fenders, and on the front grille. Also on this casting, we find a single flood light on each side of the casting (a circle cast in the center of the top of the side), for illuminating a scene beside the ambulance, rather than the multiple lights now used. Versions The Ambulance (1977) has come out in the following versions: Casting 41-C Casting 41-C was catalogued as MB41 for its entire history in the 1-75 range. It was only made in England. Casting 25-E After a year's hiatus, the ambulance returned for 1983. On first glance, the model appeared the same, even, in the United States, wearing the same livery as casting 41-C had retired in (Pacific Ambulance), but on the base there were minor differences. Though the tread-plate pattern around the text block was retained, gone was the "Superfast" logo, as Superfast wheels were now industry-standard. Lesney was replaced with Matchbox International, the company's new name; and No 41 was also gone, since the model was now number 25 in the line-up. Finally, reflecting the new place of manufacture, Made in Hong Kong (or Macau, or China, as appropriate) replaced Made in England. The 1977 copyright date remained, but was moved from the central text block to a space between the front wheels. See also * Ambulance, for other Matchbox ambulances External Links *www.mbxforum.com 41-C composite.jpg IMG_6046.JPG|MB #25 Chevy Ambulance possibly from a gift set Chevrolet C10 Ambulance 1973 Matchbox 1 01.JPG Chevrolet C10 Ambulance 1973 Matchbox 2 01.JPG Chevrolet C10 Ambulance 1973 Matchbox 2 03.JPG IMG_9670.JPG amb25_78chevy.jpg|Real Life Counterpart- 1973 Chevrolet C-30 Custom Deluxe Ambulance Category:1979 Matchbox Superfast Category:Matchbox Superfast Category:Superfast Category:Ambulances Category:Emergency Vehicles Category:Chevrolet Vehicles Category:1:84